


last summer (when we start making romance)

by leapylion3



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Kink Meme, Skinny Dipping, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leapylion3/pseuds/leapylion3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hello,” Dacey quips, resting her folded arms between his feet. He tries not to focus on her small, firm breasts perched on the concrete, but judging by her wicked grin, she caught him looking. She pushes herself up and kisses him deeply, her tongue parting his lips. One hand goes to his hair, tangling itself in his curls. The other rests on his shoulder, her blunt fingernails digging into his skin. She falls back and- </p><p>
  <em>Splash.</em>
</p><p>She pulls Robb with her and they land in the pool, giggling like fools.</p>
            </blockquote>





	last summer (when we start making romance)

**Author's Note:**

> title from (and changed up) from Ridin' In My Car by She & Him
> 
> based on the prompt: http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m4qvzlcKCB1qjnw5jo1_250.gif _Modern AU; in the pool. Bonus points and a chocolate cake if Dacey’s neighbors catch them and Robb has to run down the street naked with his clothes in his hands._
> 
> also for Robb Stark week on tumblr woo~

With a full belly and drooping eyes, he lies down on one of the lawn chairs scattered around the deck. The night is warm, stars dotting the dark sky. The lights in the pool burn brightly, illuminating the water. The crickets chirp faintly, providing a nice soundtrack to this relaxing moment. The faint breeze runs its fingers through his hair, caressing his cheeks.    

His feet are sore, from the bug bites or walking he did today, he does not know. He kicks off his flip flops and wiggles his toes, brow furrowed as he stares at them; the skin is red and blistered between his first and second toes. It’s neither the bites nor exercise: it’s merely shitty shoes. That’s the last time he borrows Sansa’s flip flops.

It’s quiet and peaceful in the backyard, with only Robb and Dacey sitting in silence. The rest of the Mormonts had gone out for ice cream after supper, but Dacey wanted to spend some time alone with her boyfriend. The Mormonts had bombarded Robb with questions and thinly veiled threats throughout supper, barely giving them a moment to themselves. Robb wanted ice cream, too, but she snuck the last two pieces of chocolate cake her mum had made a couple days ago.

“We should go swimming,” she declares, snapping Robb back to reality.

“Your mum said not to go in the pool,” he protests meekly. Maege had said something about the heater being broken. Robb just thinks she’s worried- that is, if Maege Mormont is even capable of _worrying_ \- that him and her daughter will have sex in the pool. Theon once told him that semen is a bitch to clean up in the filter. Robb doesn’t really want to know how his friend found that out.

Dacey flashes him a charming smile. “My mum says a lot of things I ignore.” It’s a wonder that she gets away with as much as she does with tough, intimidating Maege as a mother.

He sits up to look at his girlfriend. “I don’t have my bathing suit.”

“Neither do I,” she says mischievously, her eyes shimmering with what makes Robb both nervous and excited at the same time. Before he can respond, she springs up from the chair next to him and peels off her blouse. She drops it onto the deck and wriggles out of her jeans. “Come on!” she laughs, tugging on his hand.

“W-we might get in trouble,” he splutters out, but lets her unbutton his shirt anyway. Maege and the girls can come back at any moment, unannounced. He already feels uneasy about Dacey’s mother. Having her catch them will ruin any chances of him being accepted by her family.

He sucks in a deep breath as she sheds her bra and panties, dropping them next to her other clothes. He’s seen her naked before, but the lights from the pool and the starry sky make her positively _glowing_. He admires her athletic body: taut muscle, lean limbs and smooth skin. She shoots him a wink over her shoulder when she catches him staring.  

She jumps into the pool, crying out a “Geronimo!” before she hits the water. She shakes her hair out when she breaks the surface, her nose crinkled adorably. “You’re lame!” she tells Robb, grinning. She splashes him, but he’s too far from the edge, and only a few drops hit him. “Come inside!”

Slowly, he steps out of his trousers, embarrassed when he’s standing only in his boxers. He’s already half-hard, and no doubt she can make out the outline of his erection. He kneels at the side of the pool, his hands gripping the sides. His pose is that of an Olympic swimmer, ready to dive into the water when the horn sounded.

“Hello,” Dacey quips, resting her folded arms between his feet. He tries not to focus on her small, firm breasts perched on the concrete, but judging by her wicked grin, she caught him looking. She pushes herself up and kisses him deeply, her tongue parting his lips. One hand goes to his hair, tangling itself in his curls. The other rests on his shoulder, her blunt fingernails digging into his skin. She falls back and-

 _Splash_.

She pulls Robb with her and they land in the pool, giggling like fools. He feels weightless, as if he is flying. The chlorine burns his eyes as they sink under the water, but he does not dare look away from Dacey. Her hair fans out behind and around her, a silk curtain he wants to run his fingers through.

She cups his cheeks and kisses him, and he finally allows himself to close his eyes. He puts one hand on her waist, the other on her breast. Her lips taste of the chocolate cake they’d had earlier, and cigarette smoke and sugar and honey and everything that is simply _Dacey_. He’s not sure how long they stay that way for, but it’s only when they come back up that he realizes he actually has to _breathe_.

“You look like a mermaid,” he murmurs, feeling drunk on her kisses. She laughs and playfully smacks his shoulder, though he does not miss the faint blush on her cheeks. He always considers it a success when he makes her blush. It is not an easy feat.

“We should do this more often,” she sighs, wrapping her legs around his waist. He hoists her up, his hands on the small of her back. They kiss lazily, the water lapping at them. He cannot recall a time where he felt this at ease.

“Maege?” a voice calls, making them freeze in their positions. “Maege, it’s Jon. I have your lawnmower.” He knocks on the gate, continuing to repeat the Mormont mother’s name.

“Fuck!” Robb hisses, swinging out of the pool. “This was fun, but I gotta go!” He does not want to get caught by anyone. He could be in serious trouble.

“You can stay-”

“I think if either of us value our lives, it’s better if I leave.” They both know how close the Umbers are with the Mormonts. No doubt Jon- the father or the son, Robb cannot tell solely by the voice- will tell Maege. “Bye, love,” Stark whispers, pecking his girlfriend on the lips. He scoops up his clothes and holds them in front of him, glad he’s at least wearing his boxers.

“Robb?” Jon- the son, Robb notes-, squawks upon seeing him.

“Hi, Jon!” Robb chirps, dashing past him. “Nice to see you! Bye Dacey, thanks for dinner!” He runs home, and judging by the death glare his mother gives him when he steps through the door, he won’t be going to the Mormonts’ house for awhile.


End file.
